INMORTAL
by monica dragneel
Summary: parejas de NatLu y GrayJU,pero solo unas palabras de la ultima pareja, "muerte" habra una boda y un bebe, no esperen dos lean y disfruten
1. Chapter 1

ohh lo se cortaa pero es que no se ocurre nada, los demas seran mas largos pero no se me ocurre nada, George es el hermano de lucy me lo invente lo siento

* * *

Ch.1 Sentimientos nuevos

Era una tarde normal, ya habíamos acabado de cenar cuando mi hermano George y yo estábamos jugando, el simplemente quería ver la televisión, pero yo no paraba de molestarle y al final salió a perseguirme.

No sé porque pero sentía mariposas en el estómago, y no era porque todavía tuviera hambre, tampoco me dolía la tripa, no pensaba en alguien de pelo rosado, ojos verdosos, un Dragon Slayer, que había robado mi corazón, por alguna razón ya no pensaba en él como amigo o como compañero de equipo, le quería pero como algo más .

Era pronto y quizá como todos los veranos nos saliéramos a la calle a jugar y rato, era mayor de edad, pero me encantaba jugar, sobre todo al deporte, con los niños pequeños.

Derrepente soñó la puerta tenia que ponerme algo encima, solo llevaba un pantalós corto y una camiseta roja de tirantes, pero como no tenia tiempo fui a abrir casi me pongo mas roja que la camiseta que llevaba puesta, era él, Natsu.

**CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

**ok ya tengo hasta el 16 escrito a mano pero pocos al ordenador, intentare subir cada dia uno cap nuevo, es mi primer fic y aceptare cualquier cosa y dejen saben dejen Reviews**


	2. Chapter 2

hola de nuevo lo siento se que es toodo muy corto pero os prometo que el siguiente sera el doble de este

* * *

Ch.2 Amor mutuo

Lucy: -'' ¡que hace aquí''- pensé sonrojada pero feliz.

Natsu: ¡Hola! – me saludó.

L: Ho- hola- dije demasiado colorada.

N: ¿puedes venir? Tengo que decirte algo-me dijo.

L: si claro espera un momento, pasa- le respondi dándole paso a mi casa, vivía sola, pero como mis murieron, vivía con migo.

L: espera un momento, voy a cambiarme; ¡GEORGE! – llame a mi hermano.

George: ¿si hermanita? - me preguntó.

L: este es Natsu, un amigo – a los dos nos nos dolio esa palabra- acompañale al comedor.

G: ¿amigo?¿estas segura?- tenía 12 años, pero era listo…

L: GEORGE-le reñi.

G: OK OK – en esta conversación Natsu rió.

Por fin me había cambiado , cuando nos salimos George se quedó con Paolo y con Josep, unos vecinos, mientras que Natsu y yo nos fuimos a un descampado que había cerca, pero me preocupaban y convoqué a Gemini

para que los vigilase por si los pasaba algo.

L: ¿Natsu que querías decirme?

N: bueno… y-yo –dijo tartamudeando "vamos estúpido díselo no es difícil''

L: en fin yo también he de decirte algo- dije algo cortada "estuupida vamos que no puede ser tan complicado, puedes sacar espiritus de una llava y no puedes decirselo''

N y L : te quiero - los dos nos quedamos mirándonos mas rojos que un quesito babybel

**CONINUARÁ… **

* * *

**gracias por leer espero qe os guste dejen Reviews , acepto todo tanto quejas como alagos (sobretodo lo segundo :)) ) graciasss por leer otra vez ok mirad he pensado k subir cada sabado un epi nuevooo jajaja como el FT de erdad**


	3. chapter 3

hola de nuevo chicoss gracias por leer, no se si lo he dicho antes, George es el hermano de Lucy, y los otros tanbien, son amigos mios, claro, tosos menos George son amigos de Lucy

* * *

Ch.3 una noche… bonita

Poco a poco nos íbamos acercando más y más, y nos quedamos a escasos centímetros. Natsu ya se disponía a besarme cuando…

George: Lucy – vino gritando mi hermanito

Happy: Natsu- llegó volando el Exeed

_Flashback (pov normal)_

_Paolo: oye Lucy, ¿Cómo es que hoy juegas tan mal?, siempre nos ganas, pero es lo contrario, te gano yo- dijo Paolo robándole el balón a Gemini _

_Josep: es verdad-dijo parando se el tiro de Paolo_

_Gemini: Es porque no soy Lucy_

_P y J: ¿Qué? ¿Cómo es posible?_

_George: oh venga ¿que no os habéis dado cuenta de que es Gemini?- dijo George mientras se levantaba de conde estaba sentado_

_P: no_

_J: non –dijeron pensando ¿Quién?_

_G: voy a buscarla- _ _dijo el que el que tenía una hermana maga con un aire de malicia_

_Cuando vio la escena romántica se quedo paralizado y llego Happy y acordaron el plan para que los tortolitos no se besaran_

_Fin flashback (pov Lucy)_

L: si George ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunte a mi hermano pensando "maldito crio"

N: ha-ppy ¡Happy! ¿Qué pasa? –"gato asqueroso, por fin la iba a probar" pensó

G: descubrieron a Gemini, ha vuelto a su mundo, ven a jugar

L: ¿quee?-dije preocupada

H: me aburro vamos a casa

N: pero-dijo mirándome

L: ¿y si llamo a Loke k juegue con vosotros?-los dije

G: valeeeee

H: aye

L: Ábrete puerta del león LOKE-le llame

L*: ¿si Lucy?

L: cuida de ellos, Happy ¿por qué no lo ayudas?  
H: aye

G: pero Lucy ven en jugar por favor

L: vale

Todos salieron corriendo y hablando suspire y me dirigí hacia ellos pero no pude ya que algo no me dejo, pensaba que era una rama, pero no era el derrepente una corriente de aire caliente me recorrió tenía miedo de algo…

N: Lucy…-me dijo del color de las llamas que creaba- yo… te quiero

L: Natsu, yo a ti no-me soltó y bajo la mirada-te amo

De repente me jalo de la cintura me acerco a él, en este momento me alegraba de que usara un chaleco ya que así podía notar su musculoso cuerpo con mis manos, estaba cálido todo era muy bonito lo único a lo que temía en ese momento es que viniera alguno de los que antes nos interrumpieron. Me apretó contra él, de repente nos miramos a los ojos, junto sus labios con los míos y yo les respondí me mordió el labio inferior para que yo abriera la boca y metiera su lengua en mi boca explorándola, yo hice lo mismo y nuestras lenguas se pusieron a bailar y cuando nos falto el aire nos separamos, mas rojos que un tomate.

CONTINUARA

* * *

gracias otra vez su tiempo dejen reviews ya malos o buenos da igual los acepto de todas maneras


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4 CONTIGO…

Empezamos a jadear mientras el color en nuestras mejellas aumentaba cada vez mas… no lo creía se lo dije y me correspondió besándome, todo un sueño.

Por el tiempo que paso decidi irme rápido hacia el lugar donde jugábamos todos, Natsu hizo lo mismo, durante el camino hubo un silencio incomodo que se corto cuando nos acercamos a ese lugar donde nos dibertiamos tan amenudo, me detuve en seco y mi amado hizo igual, en ese momento solo paso una cosa por mi cabeza " me ha gustado" y al parecer lo dije inconscientemente ya que el me contesto diciendo que a el tanbien derrepento escuchamos las voces de mis amigos y la hermana mayor de Josep, Zaci:

Loke: ¡NOO! Yo sere el muñeco

Zaci: no Loke, a mi lucy-chan me dijo ke quería mucho a un tal Natsu, por eso tu no puedes ser el muñeco

L*: vaale…

P: venga comenzada ya

Happy: AYE (coge el muñeco) Vamos Geoge-san-el aludido asintió-Lucy, yo te quiero mucho ¿te gustaría ser mi novia?

George: claro que si Natsu te quiero mucho –los dos acercaron el muñeco que cada uno tenia haciendo asi que pareciera que se besan los dos nos coloramos

Lucy:eh chicos ¿Qué haceis?

L*:Lucy diles a estos idiotas que tu y Natsu no os habeis besado-dijo poniéndose de rosillas con cascadas en los ojos

L: eh p-pues …

Natsu:¿y que si nos hemos besado?-loke se quedo de piedra

L*: entonces es verad … adiós me despido

L: pero loke…-desaparecio

Z: jajajajaja, Lucy-chan ves como te correspondería

N: ¡QUEE!

Z:nada

G: Lucy, entonces, ahora Natsu es mi cuñado

L: ¿queeee?

N: algo asi

L: oye

N: jajajajaja

H: Natsu, tu y yo somos como hermanos ¿no?

N: si lo somos

H:¡ENTONCES LUCY ES MI FAMILIA NOOOOOO!

L: Oye

* * *

Ya era tarde por lo cual nos fuimos a casa, aunque todavía había tiempo de un helado, me sente entre Natsu y George que se había sentado algo mas alejado con Happy cuchicheando

H y G: se mutuamente

Pasamos un rato en silencio

L: ohhhh- bostece

N: vamos Happy a casa- pero el Exceed ya se durmió en el sofá- vago  
H: charle…

G: quedaros a dormir por fa

L: si venga quédate

N: esta bien me quedo

G: bien

Natsu se hizo a un lado de el sofá los 3 nos dimos las buenas noches y nos dirijimos a las camas

* * *

(a la mañana siguiente)

Me desperté , todavía soñolienta pero con la mentalidad en la tierra suficiente para no gritar cuando le vi hay tumbado delante de mi dormido como un bebe, ya me había acostumbrado sin embargo después de lo sucedido no era muy sumergidas en mis pensamientos cuando mire hacia abajo y vi que pasamos toda la noche juntos, dados de la mano

**continuara...**

* * *

hola a todoss espero que los guste pueden dejar cualquier tipo de reviews con sujerencias , o buenos o malos comentarios graccias por leer


End file.
